The Dominant's Little Sister
by Think Freely
Summary: Zoe' Grey is Christian Grey's young sister who he is now raising. Watch the ups and downs Christian faces while raising her. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter One

**"Love without Tragedy"**

"Eat." Christian ordered as he snapped his blackberry shut.

He's been especially mercurial lately; I think it has something to do with his new "Girlfriend," Ana. Only having met her once I'm not sure why she makes him act so 'on edge', she seems like a really nice lady. Maybe I can ask her about the situation when she comes over next.

"Zoe, " Christian grabs my chin and forces me to look into his grey eyes, grey against violet, here we go again. "You've been sitting here for at least ten minutes and haven't touched anything on your plate; care to explain why that is?"

"I'm not hungry." I abashedly offered.

My brother didn't look mollified, "Well, you're going to sit there until you _are _hungry."

"Christian!" I whined.

He held up a single finger to hush me, he pursed his lips as if he was about to speak, but, the phone rang.

"Grey." He snapped into the phone. Walking over to the door, "Send her in." he sighed a breath of what seemed like relief when he opened the door and saw Ana waiting in the hall, nervously twisting her fingers together.

"Hi." She quietly greeted.

I didn't hear his response, and frankly, I wasn't sure if I wanted too. Sighing, I looked down at my untouched plate of pancakes and sausage, I picked up my fork and stabbed a small piece of pancake and glared at it, it was testing me. I couldn't give in so easily.

"Zoe is going to eat her breakfast while we go upstairs and talk." I hear my brother say, he's looking at me, smirking.

I huffed, no way. I hopped off the stool planning on storming off, but of course my brother got to me first and grabbed my arm, "Where are you going little girl?" His voice was way to happy, like he enjoyed my discomfort.

"Christian just let me be!"

"Can't do that, either you can eat, or you and I can have a nice long chat in the bathroom, and we can end that chat with you in the corner."

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over, "I'm not hungry." I swayed from foot to foot, looking at the wooden floors beneath me.

"Alright, come on."

Ana watched intently, if only she could save me from my micro manager of an older brother. It's times like this I wish I could still live with my adoptive parents.

"Christian, why don't we let Zoe calm down for a while, she may decide to eat once we're out of the way." Ana offered.

"Fine." Christian ground out, he applied a firm swat to my bottom and pushed me forward towards the breakfast bar. I felt my cheeks grow red, he always had to embarrass me in front of guests.

"Zoe, you 've got about half an hour to calm down, we'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Nodding, I climbed back up on the stool and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

I ended up eating half of the pancake and a few bights of sausage, which seemed to placate my brother. He and Ana hung out in his office, going over papers. I wonder if she's one of his employees. He has a lot of them, but, she doesn't have blonde hair, so I doubt it.

I sat at my desk in my room drawing. Most of the time I focused on my art, which had been my passion since I was very young. I still remember when Christian gave me my first paint set, I was three. A knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts, it's Christian, he's alone.

"Hey." I greet, he sits on the edge of my bed and looks around the room, which is filled with my artwork.

"Hey. Why wouldn't you eat this morning?" He directly asks, not beating around the bush.

Swinging my feet under my desk I answer, "I don't know, I just… I wasn't hungry."

"This wasn't a onetime thing Zoe, you always make a fuss about eating, and I want to know why."

I shrug my shoulders, even though I know that annoys him. He glares at me; I know I am testing his patience. It's not intentional.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I nod. "Of course… I have a question."

He nods his head signaling for me to ask, "Why did Grace and Carrick not want me anymore, I mean, why did I have to move with you?" Tears build in my eyes and I try to blink them away, which only makes them fall down my cheeks. Roughly, I wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Zoe," He starts, pausing to push a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "They did want you, it's just, they're getting older and it's harder for them to take care of you, the thought you'd be happier with me."

I could tell my brother was struggling to find a way to translate his words into ones I'd understand, me being nine and all.

"Well, I don't see it that way." I mumbled.

"Zoe, don't be that way, you know they love you."

"But why should they! I'm not even theirs, I'm just some fucked' up little girl you happen to be related too, you're the one the love. Not me." I was shouting by the end of my rant, and stood up to leave, but Christian grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, pulling me between his knees.

"Are you allowed to use curse words?"

"I-"

He cut me off, "Are you allowed to use curse words, Zoe?" He asked again, this time in a lower voice.

"No."

"Obviously you need a reminder of how to behave, since you've been acting up all day." He said as he pulled me over his lap and pulled down my leggings and panties.

"No! Christian stop!' I begged, thrashing around, legs kicking, arms flailing. He put a stop to it real quick by putting his legs over mine, trapping me.

"No!" I screamed, crying my little lungs out.

He spanked for at least two minutes, his hand falling rhythmically on my behind, He finished up by delivering ten sharp smacks to my thighs. He then pulled up my panties and leggings and sat me up on his knee, being mindful of my freshly punished bottom.

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. A lot of you aren't understanding the role Christian plays in Zoe's life, he's more of a father than a brother. You'll find out more soon enough. I'd like suggestions for future chapters if anyone has any. Enjoy!

"Nightmares."

"_Where am I?" I thought out loud. _

_All of a sudden he appeared. _

"_Did you miss me?" The man dressed in all black asked. _

_Frantically I shook my head no. _

"_Wrong answer." _

_He took a step closer to me. Another step. One more. Until I was in arm's length of him. He reached for my hand, but I clenched it into a fist, preparing to fight him. _

"_Don't make this harder than it is Gracie." _

_He used my nick name. I hadn't been called that in years. Six to be exact. Tears welled in my eyes. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry. _

_He reached for my hand again, but this time, I let him take it. _

_He lead me to the woods, where a shallow grave was dug. "You can be with me now Zoe'." _

"_I want to live." _

"_You need to understand Zoe, Life is a beautiful lie, but death… is a painful truth." _

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_Too late. He pushed me backwards into the six foot deep whole in the ground. _

_He began to shovel the dirt beside the grave into the whole I was in. Slowly it became harder to breath. Until finally, I faded away… Into oblivion. _

_The last words I heard the man say were, "Even hell can get comfortable… once you're settled in." _

"_Welcome to Hell, Zoe'." _

"NO!" I screamed, awakening from my terrifying nightmare. Christian was beside me in seconds. He scooped me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby.

"You're okay." He cooed, stroking my matted up curly strawberry blonde hair.

I cried into my brothers shoulder. "It was the one about dad, Christian!"

The nightmare was a reoccurring one, about mine and Christian's father. Evan.

"Zoe', dad is dead, he can't hurt you, I promise." Christian's voice was barely above a whisper. He was scared too. I knew it.

Christian gently patted my bottom, "Let's go eat." He held my hand and lead me to the kitchen, where Ana was sitting, sipping tea from a baby blue colored mug.

I pulled free of Christian's grasp on my hand and ran to Ana, giving her a hug.

"Good morning Zoe' Grace." She greeted, smiling.

"Morning'."

"What would you like for breakfast Miss Zoe'?" Gail offers.

"I want one waffle, and two pieces of bacon." I stated, I like to pick my own breakfast, that way I only have to eat a small amount of food. Christian thinks I have to capacity to eat like a horse, which I don't.

Gail has my food done in twenty minutes to be exact, I ask for orange juice with it. While chewing my waffle I ask Christian, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," He starts, leaning his hip against the counter, placing his phone down and looking at me, "Ana and I are going out for a … meeting. You have school, remember?"

"Can I miss today?"

"No."

"Please Christian!"

He takes a deep breath before saying, "Zoe' school is important, you aren't sick so I see no need for you to miss."

"Whatever." I mumbled, hopping off my stool and running up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I wouldn't mind school if I didn't have to wear this stupid uniform. A tan colored skirt, white polo shirt with the school's crest, white ankle socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Private school sucks. We can't even were jeans! I asked Christian if I could switch to public school, all I got was a firm "No."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." I called, just as I was folding down my lacey white socks.

"Let's go."

Rolling my eyes, I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out of the door. Christian followed me, typing in his blackberry as we walked down the stairs. He's a very good multitasker.

We got into Christian's fancy thousand dollar car and off to school we headed. Normally Sawyer drives me, but today Christian claimed he wanted to talk to me. Which basically means he wants to lecture me.

"You know what I want to talk about, right?" He asked.

"Does it involve school?"

"Mhhm."

"Is it about my detentions last week?"

"Yes, no detentions this week Zoe', I'm tired of getting note after note, phone call after phone call, just lay low this week."

"I didn't even do anything Christian, but the stupid school doesn't like when people give opinions." I kicked the dash as I barely above a whisper spoke.

"Telling a kid their a religious idiot isn't very nice."

"Well he deserved it." I mumbled, thinking about what the kid had said to me.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I opened my door to get out, "Love you." I called, watching Christian drive slowly out of the parking lot so he could watch me walk in. I rolled my eyes at his over protective antics.

Third grade is definitely harder than second was. I have a super strict teacher, Mr. Palmer. He's an ex-marine, which explains the strictness. Even Christian admitted me was an asshole. I entered my classroom and sat down, pulling out my folder and getting started on my bell ringer.

"Good morning class." Mr. Palmer greeted, shuffling through papers on his overly crowded desk. Christian would have a conniption if he saw how unorganized this man was.

"Good morning Mr. Palmer." Everyone answered in unison.

"Today we're going to start off with reading, I want everyone to take out your text book and turn to page 652."

I took out my text book and looked beside me at Alice, my best friend. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She returned the smile and whispered,

"Are you gonna' be bad today?"

Mischievously I rubbed my hands together, "We'll see."

"Miss Grey, Miss Martin, something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Alice averted her eyes, causing Mr. Palmer to look at me, raising his eye brows, "I'm waiting."

"We were talking about something my brother told me." I lied. Christian gets pissed when I tell people about his life, but this is important.

"Which is?"

"sex solves all problems."

"To the office you go." Mr. Palmer pointed towards the door, and I happily walked through it, taking my things with me.

I sat in the plastic blue chair scuffing my well-worn sneakers against the floor. The only noise in the room was the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. A secretary, who I had grown to like called me up to her desk.

"What did you do now Zoe'?" She asked, her southern accent sounded so funny to me.

I stifled my giggle, "I told Mr. Palmer that sex solves all problems."

Her eyes bulged, "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard my brother say it once."

"Mhhm. Go sit down." She genuinely seemed disappointed in me. But why would I care? I barely knew her, she was just some lady who had been nice to me. No big deal.

"Mr. Ross, " The secretary said, just as my brother walked through the door with a scowl on his face, "Mr. Grey is here."

"Aha, Christian, nice to see you again." Mr. Ross greeted, shaking my displeased brothers hand.

"Nice to see you too, although I do wish it wasn't do to my baby sister being in trouble. "

I rolled my eyes at his use of the word 'baby' nine certainly isn't a baby.

"This way," Mr. Ross led me and Christian back to his small office that had far too many plants in it and smelled like rain.

"So, what did Zoe' do now?" Christian asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Well, " Mr. Ross began, adjusting his glasses and folding his hands together, "Maybe Zoe' should tell you."

"Gladly," I smiled condescendingly. "Alice asked me a question, I answered, Mr. Palmer interrupted our conversation and I needed an excuse as to why I was talking."

"Go ahead Zoe', tell him what your excuse was." Mr. Ross pushed.

I lowered my voice and eyes, "Yeah, I'd rather not."

Christian snapped his fingers, "Now."

Barely above a whisper, I mumbled, "I said that sex solves all problems."

Christian's face immediately went blank, He stoicly stood and grabbed my hand, "Thank you Mr. Ross, But I will handle Zoe' now."

He led me outside and to the car without saying a word. I had to run to keep up with his fast pace. He seemed to have forgotten my legs were too little for his big ones.

I opened the passenger door and Christian buckled me in roughly before slamming the door and walking over to his side.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked when he got in and started the ignition.

"Why did you say what you said?"

"You know I've seen your room, and I've heard stories from… people." I didn't want to admit I'd eavesdropped on a phone call. Or that I'd looked in his office at papers.

"I keep the door locked, how did you?"

"I kind of, sort of, might have found the key."

"Were you scared?"

"No. Not really, I thought it was cool."

"It's not cool." "I'm calling Flynn. He needs to know about this." Christian pulled out his blackberry and pressed speed dial number 1.

"No! I hate therapy!" I all but screamed!

"Hello John, this is Christian, I need to schedule an appointment for Zoe' and I."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, Christian knew I was afraid of therapy. He knew.

We didn't go home, instead we drove straight to Dr. Flynn's, I refused to get out of the car, so Christian had to carry me in, I cried into his shoulder the whole way in. He made no move to comfort me.

We waited in the waiting room until finally Dr. Flynn came out, "Christian and Zoe' Grey, "

"I'll see you now."

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I didn't get many reviews, which is why it took me so long to update. If I get reviews I'll have another chapter posted Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy!**

"**Revelations"**

"Nice to see you Christian, Zoe." Dr. Flynn greeted, as Christian and I sat down on the black leather couch, and he sat across from us, at his desk.

"You too John." Christian replied, he looked at me expectantly, but I said nothing.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Zoe' got in trouble at school today for talking about sex solving problems, and then she told me she's seen my … playroom."

"Zoe', when did you see Christian's playroom? How did it make you feel?" Dr. Flynn asked.

I twisted my fingers in my lap, Christian placed his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture. I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"I found the key one day. I felt mad that Christian never told me about it. It was awesome."

"Zoe' you're a little girl, you have no business knowing about that room. " Christian pointed out.

"Christian, you should've made it clear to Zoe' she wasn't supposed to go in there. She may not have known why the door was locked."

"She knows not to open locked doors." Christian remarked, seemingly fed up with Dr. Flynn defending me. "

"Is that true Zoe'?"

"I mean, Christian's told me before about specific situations. But I didn't know he meant all the time."

Dr. Flynn looked at Christian expectantly.

"Damnit John." He cursed.

"What exactly did you hope to achieve by this session, Christian?"

"Let's go Zoe'." Christian grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, "I'll see you in a month," he called over his shoulder, slamming the door.

I let him drag me up until we got to the parking lot, then I tried breaking free of his grasp, and to my surprise he let me.

The ride home was silent. It was very unnerving, but Christian was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, and I was smart enough not to push him.

After the long drive, we finally got back to Escala. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, waiting for Christian to come let me in, he however was taking his sweet time. He must have noticed my impatience.

"Zoe', I'm coming, calm down."

I ignored his comment, and went straight inside once the door was unlocked. Unfortunately, there was still a whole elevator ride before we finally got to our 'house'.

"You need to eat." Christian announced, as he closed the door.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not really hungry."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Zoe',"

"Christian." I mocked.

"You're going to eat, you can either tell me what you want, or I'll just make you whatever I want."

"Fine." I pouted, "Soup and a sandwich."

"Excellent." He started to walk off, but turned back around, "By the way, you owe corner time."

"Why?"

"Does getting in trouble at school not ring a bell?"

"Christian!" I whined, suppressing the urge to stomp my foot.

"Would you rather-"

I cut him off, "No. I'm going now."

He smirked, "That's my girl."

Ten long minutes later Christian called me out of the corner to eat, and to my surprise I actually was hungry. I ate all of my soup and half of my sandwich, for me that's a lot. Christian noticed I was done and took my plate to the sink, leaving it for Miss. Jones. He then came over to the counter and just looked at me.

"So, since I didn't make it clear, you are not to open locked doors. Understand?"

"Okay."

"Not okay.

I sighed, "yes Christian."

"Good. I'm glad we're back on the same page. " Christian said before ruffling my hair and walking off to his office.

There wasn't much for me to do. I honestly would've rather been at school, Christian has so many rules and regulations. The only thing I could do without getting into trouble would be take a nap, but my nightmares. I'd rather take my chances and get into trouble.

I settled on going to my room and fiddling with my paintbrushes. The excitement in that lasted about five minutes. Then I got bored again, so I got up and walked out onto my balcony. I remember when I was younger and almost fell, Christian nearly had a heart attack.

The door to the secret room wasn't always locked, so I thought maybe it wouldn't be now. Being really quiet I tiptoed down the hall and just as my hand was turning the knob. -

"Freeze."

"Damn. Hi Christian."

"Zoe'. Go in your room."

"There's nothing to do in there." I whined.

"Do you need me to find something for you to do?"

Idiotically I took the bait. "Sure."

Christian pursed his lips, "Very well." He walked over and put his hands on the back of my shoulders, then marched me to the table in the dining room.

"What the?"

Placing a pen and paper down in front of me, he said. "You can write down a list of foods your willing to eat, or at least a few meals."

That sounded easy enough for a normal person. But not me. It's not that I don't like the food Gail makes, it's that I don't like to eat. "Okay."

It took me about a half hour to complete the seemingly easy task. Christian went into his office and did "business" as he calls it. When I finally finished, I had ten foods and three meals.

_Salad _

_Chicken Noodle Soup _

_Turkey Sandwich w/ mustard_

_Peppers _

_Chunky Peanut Butter _

_Corn _

_Carrots _

_Celery _

_Granola _

_Fruit _

_Pasta _

_Sweet Potatoes_

_Special K Cereal _

"Christian!" I called.

He appeared in seconds, I often wonder if he doubts that security can protect us here. I don't. I trust Taylor and the crew completely with all my heart.

I nodded towards the paper and he picked it up. "Wow. I'm impressed."

A blush crept onto my face, "Why?"

"You eat healthier than a lot of adults I know." He paused, "Alright, go play." Ruffling my hair he sent me on my way. Back to the land of boredom.

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I got a review that me re think my writing process. Please review! Thanks. Enjoy!**

"Jump Then Fall

I ended up falling asleep after Christian sent me into my room, and I would've slept longer had I not heard voices in the main room. So, being the curious nine year old I am, I crept down the hall and into the kitchen. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

"Let's eat, then the playroom awaits."

Holy shit. Christian's taking his girlfriend in there? He must be trying to scare her off, no one in their right mind would stay after seeing that room.

"Zoe. What are you doing?" Christian asked, looking at me funny.

"Oh. I woke up and, uh, I heard you talking… I didn't want to interrupt."

He laughed, "That's very polite. Would you like dinner now?"

"I'm not really hungry yet, but I'll tell Gail when I am." I offered, sounding very certain of myself.

"Funny. Come, you can have a salad. I sent Gail to get the items on your list."

"Thanks." I turned and looked at Ana, she was smiling. If she only knew what Christian was really like. "Hi Ana."

"Hi Zoe, how are you?"

I pursed my lips before answering, "I'm okay, today was… long."

"Zoe, you can eat in your room tonight." Christian announced.

"Really?" wow. He's never let me eat anywhere other than the kitchen table. Except for when I was sick and couldn't get out of bed… He made an exception then.

"Mhhm, here. " He handed me my salad on a trey with a water bottle.

Very carefully I headed to my room, with no plan to stay there long. I'd eat, and then I'd go in the gym and exercise, but then… Then I'd go on with my master plan. The plan involved my favorite security guard: Taylor.

After creeping down the hall and into the security advisory room, I found Taylor watching a computer monitor. His job must get really boring. "Taylor."

"Yes miss Grey?"

"Do you have cameras in every room in the house?"

Taylor looked puzzled. "Yes ma'am we do."

"Can I see the them?"

"miss Grey, I'm not sure, Mr. Grey, or a Christian to you, would approve."

I sighed, "Come on Taylor, it could be a secret."

"No miss Grey. I'm sorry."

"Fine," I paused and held a finger up at him, "But, we never had this conversation."

Taylor laughed, "See you later miss Grey."

Well, my plan was a fail. I expected it to be, but that wasn't gonna' stop me from finding another way. Christian was doing something with Ana in that room, and I was bound and determined to find out.

… But not tonight. Tonight I'll go to bed.

I woke up the next morning at 7:00. Christian hates that I wake up so early, he says I need sleep and blah, blah, blah. I normally tune him out when he starts lecturing, so basically I tune out everything he says.

I heard noised in the kitchen, so I assumed someone was awake. Sitting up and stretching, I swung my legs over the bed, cringing when my feet touched the cold floor. Christian keeps this place freezing. I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, the smell of coffee brewing assaulted my nose. Why do people even drink that stuff?

"G'morning." I mumbled, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning." A voice that didn't belong to Christian said. Ana. It must be Ana.

"Where's my brother?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's sleeping, he should be up soon. Would you like breakfast?"

I shook my head and stifled a yawn, "No thank you."

Ana placed her elbows on the counter and gazed at me, "So, what's your story?" she asked, genuinely seeming interested.

"Well, I used to live with my dad, Evan. He's Christian's dad too, but he was… not very nice and he was involved in dangerous things. So, he was killed. But then, I went to live with Grace and Carrick, I was only like three, so, I'm pretty close with them. This year I moved in with Christian, I don't know why though. No one really tells me anything. Anyways, that's my story." I gave a slight smile at the end.

"Wow, that's wow. "

"Yep. So, are you Christian's girlfriend?"

Ana blushed and her eyes cast downward, "Um, it's complicated."

"You seem like his type. "

"How?" Ana asked, looking up again.

"You're brunette and little-ish and well, wait a second." I jumped down from the bar stool and ran into my room. I had a picture of Christian's last girlfriend, Leila. I ran back to the kitchen the pictures shaking.

"This," I paused, smiling when I thought of her. "Is Leila, Christian's last girlfriend."

Ana looked at the picture intently, she seemed scared. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I, I'm fine. I'm gonna' go shower." She sat the picture down and quickly left the kitchen. I heard her murmur on her way down the hall, "What do you have that I don't."

Christian would be pissed if I didn't eat something, so, I grabbed a granola bar and my picture, and went back to my room. Half hour later, Christian barged in.

"Knock much?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Zoe Grace!" He ran a hand through his unruly copper colored hair, "What did you tell Ana?"

"We had a nice talk. She asked me about my story, and I showed her a picture of Leila. Why?"

"God dammit Zoe. You can't…" He paused, "You won't be seeing Ana again."

"What! Why?" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

"Because you obviously can't be trusted not to give away information." And with that he walked out and all but slammed the door.

I fell to my knees and just looked at my hands folded neatly in my lap. A single tear ran down my cheek. Every single person I'm close with, or think I might get close with, leaves. Or Christian sends them away. I hate him.

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the misleading update, but I needed advice, or opinions. I've written and rewritten the next chapter several times. But, I'm not sure what everyone would like to see. So, either, Christian's point of view, since I know you're all dyeing to find out why he's such an asshole. Or, just another chapter in Zoe's point of view, which will have new information as well. **

**Please review and let me know which option you like better, or send me a PM. **

**Thanks everyone for your continued support! **

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	6. Chapter Five: Part One

**Christian's point-of-view**

**X-X-X-X-X**

All I could think about all evening was Zoe. It really wasn't ideal, to be having her in the same house I kept my submissive in. She'd be better off with Grace and Carrick… Why I thought this would ever work, I don't know. I ran a hand through my unruly hair, what now? Should I apologize for being such an ass all the time?

I loved my little sister, with all my heart. But she was a constant reminder of my dark past. A reminder that my father could've saved me from my mother. It's crazy really, he abused Zoe and yet I still envy her. Although, her abuse entailed nothing like mine, and she only experienced it until she was three. Thank god.

Pacing the floors I came to the conclusion that I should take Zoe out for lunch tomorrow and explain; apologize.

But would I be able to do it when it came time? … Maybe.

**X-X-X-X-X**

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of pitter patter in the kitchen and headed down the stairs that way. When I opened the door, Zoe was sitting at the counter eating a piece of toast with peanut butter. I started to reprimand her eating habits, but suppressed the urge. Now's not the time, get it together Grey.

While pouring myself a mug of coffee, I greeted her. "Good Morning."

No response.

"Silent treatment again, Zoe?" I asked, I couldn't help but keep the laugh out of my voice. She was too cute for her own good.

That got me a glare, which was better than the silence.

While sipping my coffee, I noticed the sad longing look in Zoe's eyes. The same one I used to see in my own. Before Ana. Maybe I shouldn't wait until lunch. But then Zoe jumped down from her stool and carried her plate to the sink.

"Zoe." I started, my voice sounded unusually unsure.

She turned to look at me. Good, she wasn't going to be as stubborn as I thought. "Be dressed and ready by 11:00. We're going to lunch. "

She nodded and sauntered out of the kitchen.

I wondered if she really did feel the same way I did. Sad, alone, empty. Like a ghost, just floating around looking for a place to rest. Perhaps this just started. Maybe it's because she wants to live with Grace and Carrick again. But she might think I want her to leave if I ask her. This was all way to complicated.

**X-X-X-X-X**

We ate lunch at an Italian restaurant, one of Zoe's favorites. She ordered a salad and small bowl of pasta… Which I doubted she'd eat without my prompting.

"So, I need to talk to you."

"Hmm. That's a first."

Smart ass. I let out a breath of air, she always had to make things difficult.

"Now's not the time for your disrespect." I chided lightly, "anyways, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Zoe's eyes shot straight up to mine, grey clashing against violet. She took in a deep breath of air, "really?"

"Yes, really." I teased.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips as she processed what I told her. "Why?"

Crap! I wasn't expecting that. I pursed my lips and thankfully our food came.

"Thanks." Zoe said as the waiter placed her food in front of her.

"My pleasure." Came the robotic response.

"So," she started stabbing her fork into a piece of lettuce, "why?"

"I haven't been particularly kind to you lately, I don't want you to think it has anything to do with you." _It's all you Grey, all you._ My conscious was saying.

"You're right." She said with a pouty expression. "You haven't."

"Do-" I paused, "do you forgive me?"

"I do, BUT, only if you promise to stop being such an asshole. "

I allowed myself to laugh at her response. "I'll let that slide this time. And yes, I promise."

Zoe ate her salad relatively slowly, she's never been a fast eater. We made small talk until the conversation took a hard left.

"Is Ana your girlfriend?"

Again, crap! "I suppose you could call her that."

"What else would you call her?"

Damn Zoe and her interrogation. "Zoe, you can ask me anything you like, it doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"You took her in your secret room." She mumbled, probably not intending on my hearing her.

"Eavesdropping isn't polite."

"Neither is keeping secrets."

I smiled, she was good. "Fair enough. "

"Speaking of secret keeping, when were you going to tell me about the conversation you had with Taylor last night?"

Zoe's face fell. She wasn't expecting that.

"I-" She twisted her fingers together on the table, one of her many nervous habits. "I didn't think you'd find out." Her voice was a little over a whisper.

"I pay Taylor a good deal of money to keep me informed on what goes on in my house. His conversations with you are always reported back to me."

"Oh. Am I in trouble?"

"No, not this time. "

Relief immediately showed on her face.

"Eat your pasta so we can go, I have other plans for us."

"I'm not hungry." She pushed the bowl away slightly.

"You know I have issues with wasted food."

She sighed and ate about half of her probably cold pasta. It was enough to mollify me.

"Thank you." I said to her once she finished.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get used to it."

"You're very sassy today."

She blushed. "Where are we going now?"

I left a tip on the table and grabbed Zoe's hand, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Escala."

What was wrong with Escala? Now's not the time to worry about Zoe's issues with Escala. Today will be a good day.

As I opened her car door for her and shut it, I said, "Charlie Tango."

A beautiful smile came across her face immediately. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you Christian."

I smiled back at her through the rear view mirror, "you're very welcome."

"By the way, I'm sorry too." Zoe said after several minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For hating you last night. I love you Christian."

Hating me last night? What had I done to upset her so badly? Again, not the time or place. "I love you too."

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Authors Note: A new chapter with Zoe's point-of-view will be posted before tomorrow. Thank you all for the suggestions, I really appreciated them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter is a continuation, but in Zoe's point-of-view. **

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


End file.
